1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binding systems for snowboards, and more particularly to a snowboard binding mount that allows swiveling of the binding for rapid angular adjustment relative to the centerline of the snowboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a tremendous growth of the sport of snowboarding, and concomitantly more attention has been given to some of the nagging problems experienced by snowboarders. A typical snowboard is essentially a single, wide ski that has fore and aft boot bindings that support both feet at a substantial angle with respect to the centerline of the snowboard. This cross-orientation of the bindings allows the rider to assume a side-forward stance, which is the necessary anatomical positioning for optimal in-use control of the snowboard. While this side-forward positioning is optimal for in-use control on the ski-run, it can result in problems for the snowboarder during non-snowboarding periods of use, such as when the snowboarder is maneuvering on flat terrain in the chairlift boarding area, and in maneuvering onto the lift chair and riding on the lift chair. Thus, it is a common and necessary practice for the snowboarder in such circumstances to disengage one boot, usually the aft boot, from its binding which allows the user to ride in what is termed "skate-board" style by propelling himself with his free foot. Problems result because the "skate-boarding" snowboarder who tries to assume a body-forward position during this time is compelled to hold his body in an unnatural and twisted position relative to the foot that is attached to the snowboard, which, besides being uncomfortable, exerts stress and strain on the knee joint which can damage the knee and aggravate existing knee problems. Because a comfortable body-forward position is prevented, the ability to have optimum visibility to both sides of the path of travel, is greatly hindered. In addition, the problem of undue stress and strain on the snowboarder's leg and knee can be experienced by the snowboarder during his ride in the chairlift when he attempts to hold the attached snowboard, with one foot attached, in a manner that does not interfere with his chairlift companion.
One apparent solution to the problem is to provide means that will allow at least one of the bindings to be rotated from the normal transverse angular position to a toe-forward position relative to the snowboard, during non-snowboarding use of the snowboard by the user. In this regard, it is noted that the prior art does show some examples of snowboard binding support mechanisms that will allow angular adjustment of the binding with respect to the snowboard centerline. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,216, for example, there is shown a fastening disk that can be clamped upon a binding-support plate that can be turned about a normal axis to the board. Several bolts must be loosened somewhat to allow the rotational position of the binding plate to be changed, then the bolts must be re-tightened. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,689, a number of bolts through a hold-down plate for a rotatable binding-support plate must be loosened and then re-tightened in order to change the binding orientation. The system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,654 is somewhat of an improvement since only a single central bolt must be loosened and re-tightened. While the aforementioned binding support systems have their advantages, they all share a major drawback in not allowing angular adjustment of bindings to be made quickly, easily, and conveniently, because they require removal of the boot from the binding in each case, and the use of tools to tighten and loosen the bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,088 recognizes some of the unique problems to snowboarders; however, the aforestated problem is not addressed. Although it does disclose a mechanism that permits a swiveling motion of the bindings, this twisting motion is merely incidental to a rotation required for quickly uncoupling a boot binding from the snowboard to facilitate transition to a "skate-boarding" mode of travel.
It is also noted that it is often desirable to make fine adjustments to the angular displacement of fore and aft binding within their generally transverse orientations in order to suit the particular preferred stance of an individual snowboarder. In this regard, the prior art does provide means to accomplish this, as mentioned above, but as also mentioned above, such bolt-manipulating techniques are quite inadequate where speed, convenience, and ease are concerned.
It is also noted with great interest that in the fast-emerging water sport of "wakeboarding" wherein a water skier uses a single board having fore and aft bindings at a cross-board orientation similar to that used in snowboarding, that there are occasions when the skier's side-forward anatomical configuration is not the optimum desirable one to have. For example, during launching from a stationary, partially submerged position, it would be extremely better to have the skier in a natural, body-forward position for better control, visibility, etc., rather than the "forced" side-forward stance required by conventionally oriented wakeboard bindings.